Sin cargo de conciencia
by La chica Melocoton
Summary: Este es un One Song IchiRuki. El escrito se efectúa dentro del último capítulo del manga de Bleach, #686. Ichigo observa a Rukia y recuerda algunas cosas del pasado y el motivo por el cual él no es quién sostiene su mano. Me gustaría desarrollar esta idea y la de otros One Song que tengo en mente para uno sólo. Espero que les gusté.


**One song por: La chica Melocotón.**

 **Pvos: Kurosaki Ichigo.**

 **Anime:Bleach.**

 **Autor:Tite (fucking) Kubo.**

 **Canción:Sin cargo de conciencia.**

 **Autor: Leonel García.**

 **Cantante: Leonel García.**

 **Disco: León Polar.**

 **"ACLARACIONES"**

 **El escrito es de mi total autoría.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados a los autores de la canción y el anime.**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **SIN CARGO DE CONCIENCIA** _

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Yo luche por tu amor_**

 ** _por la buena y por la mala,_**

 ** _Yo renuncie a volar_**

 ** _cuando cortaste tus alas"_**

 _._

Había pasado años desde la última vez que Rukia y yo nos habíamos reencontrado. Todos disfrutaban de la pelea de Chad menos yo, ella estaba de nuevo entre nosotros, despreocupada mientras Renji la tenía en sus piernas, acariciando sus brazos de vez en cuando de una forma muy discreta, sólo yo me di cuenta de ello, la sangre me hervía, estaba a punto de poner la excusa que había niños presentes pero tales no estaban.

Recordé cuando Byakuya y Renji vinieron por Rukia tras haberme salvado y dado sus poderes de shinigami, ese día los dos estaban coléricos, me la habían robado, me la arrebataron y pase por mil cosas por tratar de salvarla, deje la escuela, a mi padre y mis hermanas sin importarme sí estarían bien o si yo sobreviviría a todo esto.

Yo luche por ella.

 ** _"Si, sé que hay cosas que nunca se deben perder_**

 ** _pero entiende que yo te amaba,_**

 ** _Si, yo luche la guerra a veces hasta por los dos_**

 ** _y como perdí, y como sangre las batallas."_**

 _._

Luche contra trece escuadrones, contra cada obstáculo, incluso luche contra mis sentimientos pues sabía que Renji amaba a Rukia, siempre la amo desde niños, esas fueron sus palabras y yo no me interpondría. No quería ser un tercero que estorbara pues Rukia veía a Renji con cariño, yo no podía luchar contra eso.

 ** _"Y hoy, te puedo ver partir_**

 ** _con mucho dolor_**

 ** _pero sin crago de conciencia,_**

 ** _Sin cargos de conciencia._**

 ** _No, no lo puedo fingir_**

 ** _siento mucho temor_**

 ** _pero sin crago de conciencia,_**

 ** _Sin cargos de conciencia."_**

 _._

Cuando me entere que se casarían fue a los pocos meses de acabar la batalla contra Ywach. En esos días yo seguía en la sociedad de almas y regrese de improvisto. Rukia me pregunto la razón y le dije que quería estar con Orihime. En esa ocasión ella sonrió y me dejo ir, así como yo lo haría. Después de eso no nos volvimos a ver, no estuve en su boda ni cuando su pequeña nació y mucho menos en su acenso como Capitana del treceavo escuadrón, no estuve en los momentos que me llenaron de orgullo por miedo a verla feliz, por miedo a ver que ella vive con tal plenitud que no puedo alcanzar.

 ** _"Di lo mejor de mi_**

 ** _nunca me he guardado nada,_**

 ** _Di todo lo que soy_**

 ** _creo que a ti no te gustaba ."_**

 _._

Mi mejor opción fue alejarme, la amo tanto que me hice a un lado. La amé tanto que no había nadie más para mi, ella era mi puerto seguro, era mi lámpara en la oscuridad, ella es el sitio donde me aferraría cuando más perdido este, creo que ella nunca se fijó de eso.

 ** _"Si, sé que hay veces que ya nada se puede hacer_**

 ** _pero hasta murió la esperanza,_**

 ** _Si, sé que todo el equilibrio siempre lo mantuve yo_**

 ** _el que se mató por equilibrar la balanza."_**

 _._

Cuando me sí cuenta ya había enamorado demasiado a Orihime, correspondí sus sentimientos pero mi intención nunca fue lastimarla. Sólo quería olvidar. Ya no podía hacer nada más que seguir el curso.

Mis dos amigos se querían, no quería estorbar. Debía equilibrar la balanza, alejarme y dejarlos felices

 ** _"/Y hoy, te puedo ver partir_**

 ** _con mucho dolor_**

 ** _pero sin crago de conciencia,_**

 ** _Sin cargos de conciencia_**

 ** _No, no lo puedo fingir_**

 ** _siento mucho temor_**

 ** _pero sin crago de conciencia,_**

 ** _Sin cargos de conciencia./"_**

 _._

Y hoy, tras diez años la veo y se que es feliz, nada me quitara este sabor amargo que fue perderla sin haberla tenido, supongo eso es lo que más me duele. Ella gira a verme y nuestros ojos hablan entre ellos. Se que me extraño como yo la extrañe, levanto mi lata de refresco en honor a lo que pudo ser pero no fue, ella, incrédula levanta también su lata y veo el anillo en su mano, de nuevo me restriega en la cara que nunca la podré tener. Pero a pesar de ello no me siento culpable, no tengo ningún remordimiento.

Vaya, que hipócrita.

De nuevo mintiendo.

 **"Fin"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias por leerme hermanos ichirukistas.**

 **Todos estamos unidos ante esta perdida tan importante. Nos quitaron un gran anime y una gran trama, Tite Kubo fue un gran dibujante, un hombre con muchos talentos que nos ofreció una historia llena de amor, amistad, valor y el alcanzar los sueños pero su último capítulo de Bleach fue una ironía de ello, el Ichigo que conozco nunca hubiera dejado de ver tanto tiempo a sus nakamas, él hubiera estado con Rukia pues ella cambió su mundo, él hubiera estado en la sociedad de almas pues por primera vez en su vida era capaz de proteger a los que amaba. Pero en fin.**

 **Esto no se acaba, el IchiRuki está más fuerte que nunca inspirando a mis compañeros fanfickers.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima y...**

 **QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI.**


End file.
